Disappearing Act
by RandallBeast19
Summary: Teaching Rex how to turn invisible and blend in with his surroundings turns out to be a joy, with the little lizard boy quickly becoming a fast learner at his abilities, along with making his uncle proud of him. Randall shows his nephew all the ins and out his powers, while also letting him know why he normally doesn't wear his glasses when he turns invisible.


**I've still got Randall on my mind cuz' I love him and his adorable nephew, with showing a very soft side that I wished he had in the movie. Heck, I'd end up hugging him if he was real, though he probably wouldn't be to thrilled being hugged. I hope you all enjoy my second story into this fandom cuz' my MI run is just beginning!**

* * *

**~Disappearing Act~**

"Please, Uncle Randy, show me how to be the ultimate sneaky monster!" happily squealed Rex, hanging onto his uncle's neck and laughing like he's gone through a sugar rush, with Randall rolling his eyes at his nephew's seemingly endless energy he always boasting out and about. "I wanna know the art of turning invisible and be a stealthy ninja monster lizard!"

"I knew you shouldn't be watching those Monster Chan movies before bed." chuckled Randall, rolling his eyes as he gently pulls his nephew off his neck, rubbing the area where his nephew nearly strangled him in the hug. "Your hugs might be your best weapon to use, Rex, you hug tighter than anyone I've met, even my mom doesn't hug as tight as you."

There was no questions asked, Rex will be his successor, regardless if he has kids of his own in the future or not! Granted, he was almost like a father to Rex with how often they spent time together, especially with the child's parents off for work faraway from here. He's the number two monster at Monsters Inc., but even as the second best Scarer, he's a big softie when it comes to his nephew, whom manages to bring out some of himself from his university days.

"Because you're the best uncle in the world and one of my best friends too!" laughed Rex, throwing his arms tightly around his uncle's body, snuggling against him, as Randall petted him on his head and stroked his fronds.

"Seems like you wanna play more than get learn how to blend into things, Squirt." commented Randall, removing his glasses as he squints his eyes, his vision a little blurry. Curse this blurry vision of his, but he has to wear his glasses so he can scare small kids and not bump into things, he's already stubbed his toes enough to last a lifetime. He's really looking into getting himself some contacts.

Rex gave his uncle a cute toothy little grin, before scampering up the couch and jumping onto Randall's arm, squealing happily as he swung on his uncle's arms and let go, landing on the coffee table, before taking a bow. Giving his nephew a little bit of applause for his little show, Randall rose from the couch, before gently touching the dark blue fabric of the cushions, his scales matching the color of the couch.

"You turned into the couch, Uncle Randy!" giggled Rex, clapping his hands at his uncle's display of his abilities. "I wonder if you're just as comfy as the couch though?" He wondered, with Randall playfully glaring at him.

"Try it and your bedtime will be an hour early." threatened Randall, before changing back to normal. "Anyway, let's get your first lesson started, Squirt. We Boggs not only have the ability to become invisible, but with our chameleon traits, we can also blend into most environments as the perfect camouflage to keep humans and monsters from seeing us. My camouflage is one of the reasons why I'm the second best Scarer." He added, pointing to himself with a smirk.

Randall's control over his abilities was mastered, he wouldn't make the same mistake he did during his university days when he fell onto that girly carpet, thus losing at the Scare Games. He wished he had a time machine to undo that humiliating mistake, but also never join that group of jerks and possibly even save his friendship with Mike, the one good spot that came from his teenage years. What he wouldn't give to go back and still be with his chum again.

"You'll soon the be first when you dethrone that big blue dummy and the green tennis ball dude." grinned Rex, showing his support of his uncle. "I can't wait to get to see your new office when you show them all who the ultimate monster is!"

"I'll make sure Sullivan builds you a play room when I take the top spot." remarked Randall, stroking his nephew's fronds as the little lizard monster giggled and wags his little orange tail in joy.

Next, Randall walked over to the fireplace, as he begins to concentrate and then his body takes on the appearance of his fireplace, making him perfectly blend into the brick fireplace. If it wasn't for his emerald green eyes, then he'd be pretty much invisible to his nephew.

"See? With my intellect and camouflage, I can easily sneak up on little kids and get them screaming to their mothers." replied Randall, slowly walking back to his nephew, with his colors changing back to normal as he places his hands on Rex's arms. "Now go find something in here that you wanna blend into."

"I wanna be the same color as you, Uncle Randy! You can call me Mini-Randy!" squealed Rex, holding his arms high in the air, before he begins to concentrate and focus.

Mini-Randy? Rex's mother was right, the little lizard boy idolized his uncle. The lizard monster watched as Rex's color began shifting between an orange to a purple, though he could tell Rex was having a little trouble maintaining his abilities, so he instructs him to stay calm and just focus on the color purple.

Rex began to visualize the color purple, with the added support of his Uncle Randy helping, his scales begin taking on a more purplish color, with the tip of his fronds taking on a mix of red and purple, along with his tail and back getting a little bit of blue color to them. Finally, Rex opened his eyes, seeing his uncle smiling at him with a sense of accomplishment in his green eyes.

"Well, Squirt, looks like you've become a miniature version of yours truly, though not as scary as me." replied Randall, giving Rex a mirror to look at himself in the mirror and see his successful change.

Grinning, Rex squealed with happiness, before bouncing around on the couch and jumping around in joy, unaware he's changed back to his normal orange color. However, Randall didn't tell him, not wanting to spoil his nephew's happiness, as he laughs and picks Rex up, who in turn, hugged him tightly. Laughing, Randall returned the embrace, putting his glasses back on, with Rex playfully poking his glasses.

"Good job, nephew! Your control needs to be improved some, but still, nice use of blending in on your first try." Randall congratulated him, with Rex snuggling against his uncle's scaly chest, purring happily.

Aw, Rex's purring. Randall's usually cold heart often warmed up when he looked at Rex, the kid showing his cute side off like he does, even when he tries to be scary. Perhaps, even though both of them really put on masks to be scary, both of them were big saps right to their cores, with Randall feeling happy at seeing his adorable nephew snuggling against him.

"Alright, now try blending into something that's not the same color as your uncle. We only need one Randall Boggs around here." remarked Randall, gently pulling his nephew off him and letting him run around the apartment.

Rex scampered through the apartment in a frenzy, running into his bathroom, with his camouflage ability blending into the dragon-themed wall-paper in his bathroom, coming back out dark purple and covered in a cute little dragon pattern, grinning happily. Grabbing his camera, Randall snapped a photo of that, finding the choice in camouflage silly, but totally something his nephew would do.

"I've taken over the wall paper and I'll wrap my gluey bandages around all that stand in my way of scaring kids!" playfully roared Rex, putting on a scary face, though it came off much more adorable than it needed to be. His nephew's such an adorable monster.

"I know a couple of cowardly monsters that would be overcome with fear upon seeing you." commented Randall, putting his camera away. "Now, it's time I show you the tougher of the abilities. Invisibility."

"When Halloween comes, we can turn invisible and put on sheets to scare the pants off the other monsters!" grinned Rex in his excitement, changing back to normal as he listens to his uncle's teachings. "We'll be a couple of scary ghost lizards!"

Randall then shows Rex a demonstration of his powers, turning himself invisible, with only his purple glasses remaining visible. Squealing, Rex jumped where the floating glasses were, feeling that he's landed in his uncle's arms, seeing Randall turn back visible, before removing his glasses.

"By turning invisible, my whole body is invisible to all around me, but whenever I wear my glasses, they remain visible due to being unable to make them, or any form of attire that I wear invisible, sadly. It's the reason why I tend to not wear my glasses when it comes to work." revealed Randall, putting his glasses back on. "However, I hate being without them since everything is a little on the blurry side when I don't wear them."

"You ever turn invisible while driving and keep them on to get the monsters to think you're a ghost driver?" asked Rex, tilting his head.

"Nope. When I got my driving permit, I asked Mike to help me practice driving, but let's just say, the car ended up blowing up and Mike was mourning his ride, though neither of us were too injured." replied Randall, shuddering at that memory. "After that, I vowed to never drive again. The only reason I let Fungus drive me home from time to time is because I don't want to get rained on."

"Ouch! Bet you still have nightmares from that, huh?" commented Rex as he cringes at such a thing, seeing his uncle nod in response to it.

"Yeah, when the time comes to get behind the wheel, don't let any of your friends teach you if they learned to drive off the back of a cereal box or something like that." replied Randall, turning back invisible, with only his glasses remaining visible. "Now, let's see if you if you can disappear."

Rex jumped down onto the floor, as he begins thinking about that Monster Magic show he saw a few weeks ago, remembering the Magician disappearing in a cloud of smoke, before magically reappearing from his hat. He closes his eyes and concentrates, until he hears his uncle clapping as Rex looked to see his uncle beaming at him, with joy present in his green eyes.

"Looks like you've passed this too, Rex." commented Randall, rubbing the now invisible monster's fronds, since they're family, they're able to see one another, despite both of them being invisible.

Letting out a happy squeal of joy, Rex scampers up to his uncle, climbing up his body and hugging his head from behind, unware he's back to being visible, with Randall laughing as he felt his nephew hugging him, becoming visible himself and playing along with his nephew. Rex held onto his uncle's fronds, with one of his arms covering his left eye.

"Oh, I wonder where Rex could be..." replied Randall, smirking as his right eye met the eyes of his grinning nephew, who merely giggled when he saw it, thinking he's still invisible.'

"I'm invisible..." whispered Rex, looking around in awe, before he yelped as he's grabbed by his uncle's tail and pulled into his arms. "You got me!"

"Next time, don't keep your hands over my eye and on my fronds." laughed Randall, nuzzling the little lizard boy's face, with Rex squealing as he squirms around playfully. "Still, you did pretty good for your first time using your new abilities! You make me proud!"

Beaming with happiness, Rex hugged his uncle tightly, basking in the welcome warmth he felt from snuggling with his Uncle Randy. With a big grin on his face, Randall gently wrapped his own arms snugly around the monster kid, hugging him back tightly, tears of joy in his eyes, their tails wagging with happiness in their hearts, with Rex smiling lovingly at his uncle, tightening the hug on him.

"Thank you, Uncle Randy, I'll put on the best disappearing act possible and even scare the fur off that blue fuzzy dummy!" giggled Rex, sticking his tongue out in disgust at the thought of Sullivan.

"He'll be trembling in fear at how mighty of a monster you are." smiled Randall, hugging his nephew tighter as they snuggled together. "I'll even make sure he does your homework too."

Randall always wondered if he was gonna end up becoming a mushy monster when it came to bonding with Rex, yet at the same time he didn't really care if anyone found out that he's got a heart. Fungus almost found out when he saw Randall out with his nephew getting him ice cream, though the lizard monster played off like the kid's mother sent him out with him to run some errands around town.

"Come on, Rex, let's kick back and watch that new dragon movie you're so excited about. I'll even get some of your favorite cheese popcorn ready." replied Randall, as they let go of each other, with Rex jumping onto the couch and grabbing the TV remote.

Laughing, Randall went into the kitchen to prepare the popcorn, seeing Rex cutely cuddle into one of the pillows, hugging a stuffed animal of a blue dragon in his arms, as he watches some cartoons on the television. He sheds a happy tear from his eye as he looks at his nephew, getting the popcorn ready as he joins Rex on the couch, wrapping his arm around his adorable nephew affectionately.

"I love you, Uncle Randy. Thanks for teaching me camouflage and disappearing, you're the best uncle ever!" squealed Rex, snuggling close to his uncle for warmth.

"Love you too, Rex. No need to thank me for that, and you certainly don't need to thank me for being family." replied Randall, hugging Rex close as the popcorn began to pop from within the pan. "But you're welcome, Squirt, now you ready for your popcorn?"

"Am I? You know I am, Uncle Randy!" squealed Rex in excitement, jumping in his uncle's lap as Randall places him back on the couch.

Randall then went over to grab the popcorn, putting it into a bowl and grabbing Rex a juice box from the fridge, along with some butter too. Whatever it was, Randall was happy to have Rex around, the cute little monster made him so happy, it made him feel like he's Randy once again, and it felt rather pleasant being that way again. Rex was a bit of a handful for him, but he wasn't complaining and he loves the little guy.

"You're the best nephew ever, Rex." whispered Randall to himself, joining his nephew on the couch as the movie began, with Rex stuffing his face full of popcorn.

**The end.**

* * *

**Hope you enjoy this story just as much as the first one. Randall's really becoming one I'm really loving to write about, he and Rex have the most amazing bond ever! BTW, personally, I find Randall's invisibility with his glasses on to be a cute little sight, though he's always been a cute monster to me. I've definitely got more stuff in the works for this fandom, so I welcome all the new fans with open arms! Don't forget to review, favorite, and follow! BeastlyBat93, signing off! **


End file.
